I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless networks and computer communications across wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the updating of the version of an application or data and/or performing actions on a wireless device when a download server has a more recent action list version than what is contained on the wireless device.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. Cellular telephones themselves are being manufactured with increased computing capabilities and are becoming tantamount to personal computers and hand-held personal digital assistants (“PDAs”). Some wireless devices, such as select cellular telephones, may have an installed application programming computer platform that allows software developers to create software applications that operate on the wireless device.
It is anticipated that systems and methods will be developed to download applications to a wireless device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method by which applications and data on a wireless device may be updated efficiently and also a mechanism to identify actions that should be performed on a wireless device, taking into account the environment, constraints and impacts of transferring information in a wireless network.